


Rest By The Fire

by Paruu



Series: LU Linktober 2020 let's go!!! [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: Campfires, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Linktober, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paruu/pseuds/Paruu
Summary: Some fires have strange powers.
Series: LU Linktober 2020 let's go!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Rest By The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Linked Universe Linktober Day 2: Campfire

_Sit by the fire until…_

***

When Time opened his eye in the morning, it was already way into the evening. He winked once, twice, three times before rubbing his eye to make sure there was no dirt there that was darkening his vision. There was, in fact, nothing except confusion and shock behind his eyelids.

The old man looked around the camp where he noticed the other heroes also just rising from their bedrolls. Varying levels of question and fear could be seen on their well-rested faces. Although a particular one of them seemed as if he could use another five minutes of rest.

The only one up and about was Wild, standing by the big pot placed above their campfire, stirring something that smelled of vegetables and rice and humming joyfully. When the scarred boy heard his companions get up, he turned around to face them.

“Good evening!” he chimed, swinging his spoon in the air. The sound of someone groaning in burn pain that followed the action went unnoticed by him, “Did you sleep well?”

“Wild, what is going on here?” Time asked, ignoring the question, “Why… why were we asleep for so long? What time is it?”

“Around 9 in the evening. You were sleeping so peacefully I didn’t want to wake you up, but it’s good you’re awake. The food’s almost ready!”

Something began to boil, and it most definitely wasn’t whatever Wild was preparing in his pot. Time felt his good eye twitch and a vein appear on his forehead.

...Or he would have if he hadn’t bee feeling _so good._ It was the longest he got to sleep in his entire **number redacted** -years-long life. Not counting the few times he was laying somewhere knocked out by the enemy for an unspecified amount of time.

He needed this kind of rest. His joints were like brand new, not aching at all and ready as they’d ever be for the incoming journey, because there isn’t any other way to describe it accurately, through Wild’s enormous Hyrule Field, the same with his bones, his knees and pretty much everything his age had declared would be giving him pain from now on. 

He could see that the rest of his boys were feeling in a similar way. Even _Legend_ , if only temporarily, got rid of the dark bags for under his eyes! Those circles were his personality trait! Getting angry was just… impossible at the moment.

“Wild, I really appreciate it but we should’ve spent this day on the road. You yourself said that we still have a long way to go before we reach Kakariko.” Time’s voice sounded more consoling than scolding and he hated the fact that his mouth started to water the second he stepped closer to the fire. Dinner smelled so good! 

“I know you wan…” _You’re lecturing your kid you old prick! Don’t look at the food!_ “I know you wanted well,” Time coughed, then swallowed, “but don’t do it again. We need to be ready at all times should something unexpected happen.”

Wild nodded slowly, accepting his defeat. “You’re right. Sorry, I won’t do that again.”

Another minute or so went by in relative silence while everyone was getting rid of the last bits of sleep from their eyes and mentally preparing for a long night walk. Then, Wild’s voice resounded again from beside the dying campfire. “It should be ready now! Should we eat?”

“Yes.” Time said, “It’s a good idea.”

***

The Sun decided to sleep in the next morning, still wrapped from head to toe in a cosy blanket of fluffy clouds, hidden far under the horizon. Everyone deserves to take a day off and rest every once in a while after all. So she could stay like that a little longer, no one was going to rush her awake today.

Time really wanted to believe it was truly the case.

The cold, morning ground started losing its only source of warmth as the last embers of the small fire went out completely, announcing it was the time for the Links to wake up. At 5 in the morning.

“Rise and shine everyone!” Wild was hitting his frying pan with a spoon. “Look, we’re up before the Sun! Isn’t the air so refreshing? We should do that more often!”

One of the last bits of Time’s fragile sanity gave up at that moment and said its last goodbye to the world of the living. He needed to have a serious talk with this insane insomniac of a hero they all called their champion. And a coffee.


End file.
